


Frostbite and Fairy Dust

by Cruisinwritealong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Winter Walks, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisinwritealong/pseuds/Cruisinwritealong
Summary: A winter walk and a quiet moment.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Frostbite and Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for the beta @kattlupin.

The snow has been falling for hours it seems. Four, maybe five inches of fluffy powder covers every flat surface they see as they walk the trail through the forest. Bundled up in everything they own, Sirius and Remus walk with their fingers intertwined as much as possible with the thick gloves they wear.

When they come to a clearing Remus stops in his tracks as his breath is stolen by the majestic winter beauty. They stand very still and take in the gently falling snow, the patch of undisturbed white ground, the frozen pond, the icicles, and the surrounding dark tree branches covered in snow-white frost. 

It’s so quiet they can barely hear their own breaths.

Remus lets go of Sirius’ hand and walks slowly forward into the large clearing. His footprints are the only sound as they crunch through the white ground that stretches before him. Sirius watches him walk several paces out in front with his eyes on Remus’ bright red hat. It’s a mesmerizing pop of color in the black and white scene before him.

When he’s almost to the middle of the field, Remus stretches his arms out wide, tips his head to the sky, and spins in a slow circle. His face is serene and happy, nose and cheeks tinted rosy from the icy air. His breath puffs up in long, peaceful spirals. Sirius doesn’t move, he’s not sure he could if wanted to as he’s completely captivated by the sight in front of him.

Remus stops when he is facing Sirius again and looks back, arms still spread wide. He flashes Sirius that wicked grin of his. The grin Sirius lives for. The grin that Sirius fell in love with. The grin that says, ‘I’m so happy in this moment, I feel alive, I’m loving this’ — and the best part in Sirius’ opinion — the grin that says, ‘I’m up to no good.’

He catches the subtle flick of Remus’ wrist and the dark flash of his wand tip a moment too late. He barely has time to turn his face before he’s smacked with a fluffy, powdery snowball that hits his shoulder and explodes around him. He blinks the snow out of his eyes and turns back with a slightly shocked, slightly elated expression.

Remus’ belly laugh is the best sound Sirius has heard all day. It’s muffled by all the snow, but it still reaches his ears and warms his insides. Sirius just nods and gives Remus a challenging smirk. He takes off, running straight for him.

Remus gives a half-hearted attempt at dodging, but Sirius tackles him all the same, and they land in a pouf of snow, laughing and holding on to each other.

Sirius raises up on his elbow to take in the glorious sight of a laughing Remus. There’s snow in his eyelashes and in the fringes of curls that stick out from under his red hat. His eyes are joyful and he’s so damn adorable with his pink nose and rosy cheeks tinted to match. He looks like a work of art on a blank canvas of white and Sirius is overcome with a wave of affection, attraction, and awe.

“I love you,” he says breathlessly. “I love you so much I almost can’t stand it.”

Remus’ smile softens and his eyes blink slowly. He raises a gloved hand and touches his fingertips to Sirius’ cheek. His eyes dance around Sirius’ face, drinking him in.

“I love _you_. I never knew life could feel this wonderful. Not until you,” he responds quietly.

Sirius leans down and kisses him tender and deep as the snow falls around them, peaceful and quiet.

Remus blinks up at him. “The snow looks like fairy dust around your face. You’re so damn beautiful.”

“No need to seduce me, Mr. Lupin. I am already completely and utterly mad for you.”

Remus kisses him in response and then shivers. “Let me up before I get frostbite.”

Sirius stands and then reaches to help Remus to his feet. He brushes the snow off of his coat and kisses him quickly.

“How ‘bout we go home and I warm you up properly, eh?” 

“Sounds like perfection to me.” 

Sirius takes his hand again as they begin walking back.

“No more sneak attack snowballs, Lupin.”

“No promises, Black.”


End file.
